For literally millennium, people have always configured toys or other entertainment devices out of the objects at hand. As technology grew more sophisticated, so did the toys. Nearly 50 years ago, one of the favorite toys was a simple round hoop of plastic, whereas today one of the favorite toys is an arcade type game that can be played on your television or computer screen.
Since the dawn of the electronic ages, electrical toys have been common. Early versions necessarily had a cord of some kind from the control box to the toy. With time the cord has disappeared and wireless control units are now frequently used.
Various kinds of toys are operated by remote control, such as cars, boats, skateboards, and some robots. There are other toys that can walk, jump or make a noise (usually animals).
What is missing is a simple interactive toy, which permits a child (or even an adult) to simulate a shooting action and then have a can (or other object) move or jump in response to the shooting action.